


Like Thelma and Lousie, Kinda

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-17
Updated: 2005-05-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Innocence."





	Like Thelma and Lousie, Kinda

Willow scooped more triple chocolate ice cream into Buffy's bowl. She put the lid back on the ice cream, and then licked the stickiness from her fingers. 

They were having an official complain about boys and watch _Thelma and Louise_ night. Of course, most boyfriends didn't turn into murdering unholy terrors after sex. Buffy took the bowl from Willow and they walked out into the Summers' living room. "Tell me about Oz." 

"Buffy..." Willow hesitated. "He's nice. I just... I don't want to sit here and tell you how nice he is when he whose name will not be spoken isn't so nice." 

"Understatement of the year there, Will." Buffy took a gigantic scoop of ice cream and shoveled it into her mouth. She fully deserved a little girl-on-ice-cream time, and with her mother out of town, there was no way she was sleeping alone, even with all the garlic, stakes, and crosses in the world. 

"Sorry. If it's any consolation, we're not even dating. It was just a sitting by each other type of thing." 

"Who? You and Angelus?" Buffy asked. 

"Ha ha." Willow picked up the movie. "So _Thelma and Louise_ again?" 

"Yeah, I figure that no romance and no Adam Sandler movies, pretty much leaves us there. Though the ending's kind of depressing." Buffy frowned. In her movie, they'd land on the other side, which would conveniently be Mexico. Her Mexico was full of margaritas and cabana boys and lots of sunshine, yes, plenty of vampire-killing rays. 

Reaching over, Willow pushed the video into the player. "I don't know. It's kind of tragic and daring. I mean, two women who are the best of friends risking their lives for each other." 

"That's what we do everyday, saving the world from vampires and everything." Buffy settled down between the cushions, looking forward to the movie. 

Willow joined her best friend and she laid her head on Buffy's shoulder as the movie started. "I know. It just seems kind of...different."


End file.
